This component of the IARC competing renewal application qualifies the IARC for potential designation and funding as a Comprehensive Center (P60). The overall objective of the component is to advance alcohol research and its dissemination for the purpose of improving the treatment of alcohol-affected individuals and the prevention of alcohol-related problems. This will be accomplished through: (a) collaborative research partnerships with other institutions, especially minority and minority-serving institutions; (b) sponsoring and organizing the biennial scientific conference for pre- and post-doctoral fellows and young investigators; (c) continuing education opportunities to treatment professionals in clinical settings and to the community at large, especially those in the judiciary, administrative and legislative branches of State government; (d) the clinical teaching of the diagnosis and treatment of alcohol and drug abuse and dependence for (3rd year) medical students, and extension of the educational base to masters degree level students in the IU School of Social Work; (e) the Bench to Bench Program of Science Education in Alcohol Problems for Indiana Judges. These activities will draw upon the expertise of the IARC-affiliated faculty at Indiana and Purdue Universities that reflect the broadly-based research theme of the center's research programs: a) The genetic determinants of alcohol ingestive behavior and other responses to alcohol, b) The interplay of genetic, behavioral and social risk factors in the etiology of alcoholism, c) The neurobiological basis of alcohol addiction as manifested by craving, loss of control drinking, and relapse, which will serve as the basis for rational pharmacotherapeutic interventions, d) The intimate interaction of the pharmacokinetics of alcohol with its pharmacodynamic actions and how individual variability in both these domains influence susceptibility to problem and dependent drinking.